Twins
by U-Madder
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring iCarly's twin sisters, Sam and Melanie Puckett! Like THE BIG BOOK OF CAM, you can PM me and suggest any ideas for a chapter!
1. Am I Adopted?

**I'm still continuing with THE BIG BOOK OF CAM and my other fanfics, but I wanted to write a couple of one-shots about the lives of Sam and Melanie. Reason? I was pissed off when I found out that Sam's twin sister doesn't appear in the new show 'Sam & Cat'. I'm not watching it now. I'm not even bothering to check it out. I'll just continue to watch iCarly on the TV instead, and in my dreams, I will have never finished it, nor make Seddie/Creddie happen. Cam will happen, and I'd make them get married at the end of the show. Well...I can always think of that in an alternate universe...SPACE JUMP TO ANOTHER DIMENSION WHERE CAM IS THE ONLY COUPLE ON iCARLY AND GIGGY (Or whatever he's called) ISN'T A MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Twins  
**

**Chapter One  
**

**Am I Adopted?  
**

"Am I adopted, Sammie?" A small, innocent, three-year-old Melanie Puckett asked her sister one day. Melanie thought she was adopted because her whole family had been arrested, including her sister, at least once. Sam had been put into a child's prison. She was put in there for a couple of months when she was one-years-old, for violating an elderly lady.

Sam rudely looked up at her sister, pressing the pause button on her GameBoy, smirking, "Of course you were. You haven't been arrested yet." She knew this conversation could have potential, and she could trick Melanie into anything. Her sister was _that_ gullible.

Melanie frowned, "B-But...that's silly..." She reassured herself; she looked exactly like Sam. It couldn't be possible, "I don't think we do...we look like each other..."

"So? When Mommy and Daddy found you, lying on the street, in a cardboard box, abandoned from your real parents, Mommy and Daddy thought we looked alike. So, they took you home." Sam smirked evilly; her stories could be rather quite convincing, especially to her gullible, 'big' sister, who took many things to heart.

Melanie felt tears stream down her face, "N-No...I'm not adopted...I am Mommy and Daddy's real daughter...and your sister...i-it's not possible..." She didn't want to admit it, but Sam was right; it seemed like she was really and truly adopted.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, you are. I just told you how Mommy and Daddy found you. We're not even sisters." She smirked, "Ha, ha! You're adopted, you're adopted! Ha, ha! Mommy and Daddy don't love you how they love me, cos' your...ADOPTED!" She shouted in Melanie's poor, crying, innocent face.

Melanie whimpered; she couldn't be adopted, could she? Melanie sure seemed to think it, and Sam was certain she was. But...how did Sam know all of this, "Sammie...h-how d-do you know all of t-this? I-I mean...would M-Mommy and Daddy _really_ tell you about this?" She tried to reassure herself; it was quite strange that Sam would just know immediately about everything, and Melanie began to think that San was tale-telling.

Sam grumbled; tricking her sister would be harder then she thought, '_Man...always thinking of a path out of it...smart butt...I can see why Mommy and Daddy love her in comparison to me...but, I've gotta think of another plan...and fast..._' After Sam thought about everything for a minuted, she retorted, "Mommy and Daddy told me last week. They said it was a secret and that I can't tell you. But I thought you should know for the better. I mean...you are ADOPTED!"

Melanie crossed her arms and dried her eyes, stopping herself from crying; she knew for certain that Sam was lying. She could...tell from Sam's face. It was like she...could read Sam's mind. It was strange, but quite helpful, "Nuh, I don't think so Sam. And I'm gonna go downstairs, to see if Mommy and Daddy think I am."

Sam mumbled something under her breath, and continued to play her Pokemon game. She thought Melanie was dumb and gullible, but obviously, Melanie was the one that outsmarted Sam in this situation. Sam just needed to think of another way to trick Melanie...one way or another...this would be war between them both...

**A/N: I guess this chapter's a little short, but there's more to come! So, how was it? And, I won't be able to write a new one every day, since I'm busy with my school work, girlfriend and most of all, fanfiction net.**

**So, remember to R&R people! And make sure to comment on what could be improved!  
**


	2. The Talk

**Hello again! I am U-Madder~ and I am back with chapter two of Twins! I'm glad people like this, so I decided to update it twice in a row!**

**And, the first chapter was kind of a starter of how the twins became frenimies until they would be eighteen, where they'd be proper sisters again.**

**And, I'm explaining their ages in each chapter, because their ages go kind of up and down in this story. It's not even in chronological order. I didn't like the idea of that.**

**Twins**

**Chapter Two**

**The Talk**

A sixteen year-old Sam Puckett was sprawled out on her bed, snoring but pretending to be asleep. She wasn't really. She just didn't want her sister barging in her room anymore. Sam was becoming quite sick of that, since Melanie thought she could barge in whenever she wanted.

However, Melanie didn't take notice, and opened the door straight away, "Oh, Samantha, where is it? I can't find it anywhere! And don't pretend your asleep either! I know you more then you think!"

Sam groaned; her sister was speaking way too fast for her liking. She preferred it when Melanie would talk nice and slowly, which was ironically, not often, "Fine...but, can you _not_ speak so fast? Even though I'm awake, I'm still waking up..."

Melanie rolled her eyes, "Oh, dear, dear, Samantha, always thinking of yourself, are we?" She remarked arrogantly.

Sam glanced at her sister, who was actually being quite rude today, "Um, no. I was trying to get to sleep, and then my sister has to barge into my room, look through my things and rant in my room! Rant in your own room, not mine!"

Melanie sighed, "Look, Sam. I'm sorry. It's just...I've been under so much pressure lately...Freddie's been driving me bonkers to go on another date with him, but I've got to keep up with my studies. I can't go around, chasing boys all the time. People would think I'm a slut or a whore...and that's just...ew..." She shuddered.

"Dude, you're a goody two shoes. I don't think you'd ever become a slut or a whore. And, I'll tell Fredbag not to mess with you. And, what's this all about studies?" Sam asked curiously. She was wondering why Melanie had been so obsessed with studying, even though she was on holiday.

Melanie sat down next to Sam, gradually becoming huffy and panicky, "W-Well...my whole school are counting on me to take part in the annual Psychology State competition...it's where one student from one high school in every state is nominated, and has to take part in a competition for Psychology. I've been chosen to represent Florida. And...it's really pressurizing...the whole state counting on me and all...I just wish I could represent Seattle instead, but it's where the school is, not where you come from..."

Sam touched her sisters shoulder, smiling comfortingly, "Mel, I...didn't know...I'm sure you'll be fine...I mean, you're really good at Psychology. It's your best subject. That's probably why you were nominated, not to mention your a freaking genius. I heard about this competition...heard someone from Briarwood Prep is representing Seattle...big whoop..."

Melanie managed to smile, but she wasn't exactly smiling the way she usually did; her smile was shaky, and looked a little false, due to how upset she was, "Um...I guess you're right...but, everyone's counting on me in the whole state...it's so scary...I can't cope with it anymore..." Sam saw tears stream down her face.

Sam hated to see her sister like this; she didn't realize how much Melanie had been relied on. She touched Melanie's wet cheek comfortingly, as Melanie continued to cry.

"I-It's just...you've never been relied on before, Sammie, never! N-No one drives you mad to study or to go out with them! I-I...I wanna have your life!"

Sam shot Melanie a surprised and confused expression; Melanie wanted her life? No...Melanie had everything Sam had always wanted, but never got. She got the top grades in her boarding school, she had the target for any boy she could dream of and everyone loved her.

"Wait, you want _my_ life?"

"Yeah...you're not relied on from others, you're famous because of iCarly and most of all...you have everything the easy way! All you do is lie around all day, not worrying about a care in the world! I have to work hard everyday, and I hardly get any rest or sleep! I'm sick of it! I want your life!" She screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

Sam never realized how much Melanie wanted her life; she had always thought that Melanie was happy with her perfect little life, in her perfect little school, and just being annoyingly perfect all the time, "Mel...I didn't know...I always thought you were happy with your life..."

Melanie shifted up closer to her sister, "I-I'm not...I just want to experience a different life for a change...a life I can actually have a break from...I'm not e-exactly a robot, that doesn't need sleep...I-I need to rest, but people are over-working me, and I'm sick and tired of it..." She mumbled, crying a little into Sam's shoulder.

Sam placed a hand under her sisters chin, lifting her face up to look at the identical blond, "Mel. Be happy with what you've got. Don't be thinking people always rely on you, cos' they don't. And, being famous is more tiring then you think Mel...and, I am replied on from others, all the time in fact...and, I don't have everything the easy way...in fact, being me is very hard, and I have to make many consequences from it..." She slowly explained, sighing afterwards.

Melanie fumbled with her fingers nervously, "...I-I...thank you, Sam...thank you for explaining what it truly means to be you...I-I...thank you so much...I love you..." She hugged her sister, who out of surprise, hugged her back.

Sam patted her on the back, smiling, "Love you too..."

**A/N: Aw...happy ending, huh? So, the twins are showing their love for each other, and even slight jealousy of one another's lives!**

**I enjoyed writing this one; it was cute! So, since I enjoyed writing it, maybe all of you readers will R&R it?**


End file.
